Luca Rogue
Luca Rogue, one of the first among the Old-Gen Students, and one of the first among the U.A Students. He was a part of 1-A and 2-A, until he met his unfortunate end at the second year of his hero studies. Luca was always seen as a true hero, and solidified that as truth when he sacrificed himself to prevent Zara's death. Personality In life, Luca was seen as a close and dear friend by most of his class. Despite his at-first reclusive nature, he eventually opened up to the class and formed tight bonds with them. However, Luca's personality was prone to changing, tending to be cold towards strangers while passionate with those closer to him personally. Just like everyone else in the class, Luca was passionate about becoming a hero, striving to become a stronger person; both in mind and body. Biography Luca was born in the city, and had a hard time making friends as he was straightforward curt and cold. Once he discovered his quirk, his attitude started to make sense to him, and now he thought he could start to fix his attitude problem and make friends. Luca always heard about the crimes being done by those who abuse their quirks, as well as those who stop them, therefore he applied to the academy in order to deal with his personal problems as well as achieve his goal. Part 1 Part 2 Abilities Overall Abilities: '''Luca possessed a powerful quirk, one that in turn made him into a formidable foe. At the end of part 1, Luca, accompanied by Urahara, fought against the shape-shifting villain, Kyo. The two were separated however and were forced to fight two clones of Kyo, one for each. The villain took on the forms of several of his classmates, namely, Michael Lance, Zara Benson and Yoshitake Utagawa. Luca, while disturbed by the lack of honour Kyo possessed by taking the forms of his classmates, did not restrain himself from fighting back. This lack of restraint, and fighting back mercilessly, proved to be the correct tactic for the student as he eventually trapped and killed the Kyo-Clone. Luca had no manner of telling if the Kyo he fought was a clone or not however, meaning that the Ice-quirk hero decided to kill a villain for the sake of his friends. Quirk Icebreaker: Luca had the ability to create, and manipulate, ice mixed with water. The range of uses is close to endless, yet moves that have been practised seemed to be more advantageous and preferred than those that are improvised. Moves '''Ice sword: Ice encases his hand and creates a sword. Ice shield: A wall of ice whether on the ground or on his body to stop opponent's attacks Freeze frame: A 100ft radius around Luca the ground freezes, stopping those in their tracks, can be broken easier if one is further away, or heat. Ice bullets: Ice bullets propelled by high pressure water, weaker the farther it is Ice blast: This attack freezes the area close to him and sends out an Icy blast, it uses up a lot of power, and is usually last resort Steam: This is used mostly for enemies who use heat or fire attacks,uses the enemy['s heat to melt his ice fast to create a diversion to get away or catch the opponent off guard. Encomp-ice: This is another attack that uses a decent amount of power. this attack freezes the whole body of an opponent. Subzero Vision: He is able to see the negative space of infrared vision, able to spot hiding figures.